XIII's Third Board 8 Battle
XIII's 3rd Board 8 Battle (abbreviated as B8B3) was a sequel to XIII's Board 8 Battle, and XIII's 2nd Board 8 Battle that ran between October 2012 and March 2013. Participants and Deaths (Spoilers) Winner: Maniac64 (Tortoise Shell) Dead: Reg (Internet): Head eviscerated by Colegreen's superballs Ed Bellis (Pocket Galactus): Zombified by FFD, Pocket Galactus escaped, ate Bellis' face Natwaf_Akinda (Sacred Tome): Decapitated by guitar MZero11 (Wakka's World Champion): eaed hit one of Boko's thrown swords at MZero, exploding him. RappinHobo (Recording of PewDiePie video): Sliced apart from behind by Sir Cobain neonreaper (Battlemace): Destroyed by stray anti-tank missile from MysteriousStan Dark Young Link (large hardcover biology textbook): Broke neck on a tree after fighting Raka Kazbar (Hook hand): Decapitated by RL5's Al Snow Head/having terrible opinions Naomi_Diamond (Frying Pan): Killed by Quick Man Sceptilesolarbeam (Contender): Shot by Cody mcflubbin (Medieval Flail): Blown up by one of spudsalt's exploding dogs ff6man (SNES): Neck snapped by Caelus Walrus (Rubber Chicken): Zombified, head blown off by music of Haguile and Korayashi KateWadman (Rope): Run over by Accel's motorbike RL5: (Al Snow's head): GTM deflected Holy Hand Grenade in RL5's direction Meow1000 (Self-replicating holy hand grenade): Hit in head by head, causing him to lose head catastrophy15 (Cue Ball Pistol): Blown up by Deadly Superball, which had been scattered by Ark's Apoca-Fists ArkOfTurus (Apoca-Fist): Collision of Apoca-Fists and Superball caused a massive explosion, killing both Colegreen_c12 (Deadly Superballs): Collision of Apoca-Fists and Superball caused a massive explosion, killing both MysteriousStan (Iron Man suit): Iron Man suit thrown off by magnetism of Shoe's stapler; crashed into tree and exploded Zazi (Frozen Slab): Stabbed from behind by JC, while surfing downriver on the slab JC (Poltergaxe): Slipped on JR's BBQ sauce and fell down waterfall. Head smashed on rocks, decapitating him aka (NARES manuscript): Head was hit by multiple Beyblade strikes and jumped off Raka's neck in protest OInsaneOne (El-Kabon's acoustic guitar): Thrown through earth by megastrength Caelus Boko (Bunch of swords): Destroyed by Pirateking's hammer Chronic: (case of JR's BBQ Sauce): Head ripped off by staples from Kakashi's stapler Shoenin_Kakashi (A stapler): Decapitated by Cobain Haguile (Dagger/Flute): Killed self upon reading "XIII's writing: a Caelus presentation" in hardcover form eaed (Ness' baseball bat): Eviscerated by QUICK MAN DFF (Football): Set on fire, blew up one of spudsalt's dogs and died in explosion GTM (Boko Utd Title): Caught in explosion that killed DFF spudsalt (Dogs w/ explosives): Football's football flew out of the explosion and decapitated him Hrezs (Brass Knuckles): Ran over by Accel_R8. Exploded. Accel_R8 (Motor Cycle): Bike caught fire and exploded after running over flaming Hrezs Korayashi (Jukebox repeatedly playing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJrnlFW4IMc): Brains utterly devoured by Han HanOfTheNekos (Cello): Zombie Han lost will to eat brains when Kora's music stopped; head gave up, exploded of own will Caelus (My writing): Head exploded because he was, at one point, written by Sir Chris rather than me SSBDarren (Yoyo): While falling down waterfall, Pirateking decapitated him with the hammer. Pirateking (Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo Hammer): Hit rocks at foot of waterfall after MSG fired a water cannon that threw him off it Plum (Quick Man): A Zombie. Decapitated by cody at point-blank range FFD (T-Virus gun): A Zombie. Shot by cody. Zombified cody before dying. cody (Herschel's Shotgun): A Zombie, fell into a Rope/Lightsaber/Tortoise Shell trap laid by Cobain/Maniac Cobain (3 lightsabers); Hit from behind by multiple MSG beyblades and sliced to bits MrSmartGuy (Beyblades): A smart zombie, but not smart enough to avoid being decapitated by Maniac's tortoise shell Epilogue The Epilogue '''was XIII's attempt to "kill" the board 8 battle franchise, by having MrSmartGuy zombify Maniac just before Maniac was able to win. Maniac's zombification led to an unstoppable outbreak that killed everything. Everything from MSG's death onwards can be found here: MSG's head was hurled into the air, and Maniac celebrated victory. However, MSG's head bounced off the back wall, then landed on Maniac and the teeth made contact with Maniac's cheek. The head exploded, but only a couple of seconds later, after Maniac had faded away from the bunker. * * * Maniac had telported to the Charizard, where XIII and Comm were waiting for him. "Congrats! You won board8battle. Now you can return home, with pride in winning and one million dollars." "Thanks, I-" Unfortunately the zombification of Maniac completed at this very instant. MSG's teeth had carried traces of the T-virus, after all. "Brains." "Thanks, you brains?" said Comm. "Oh s***," said XIII, who had figured out the connotations. That was all the time Comm and XIII had to say or do anything though. The corpse of Korayashi was brought to life by me, the author, only to then also be devoured by the zombie outbreak that permeated every inch of reality. The zombie outbreak surged through every inch of reality in the millions of different universes that had been affected by the borrd 8 battle trilogy. Mr. God was zombified, Frostmourne of Time was zombified. Smegmamune was zombified. Minio was zombified. '''THE FIRE was zombified. The skeleton of Minio's second in command rat, General Splinter, was zombified. Charles Barkley was zombified. The grudge-holding Basketball was zombified. http://img.imgcake.com/XIIIrocks/b8bpicpngru.png was zombified. Smeg"mer"muneus was zombified. The Beyonce and Gaga bombs were zombified. Mad Bellis was zombified. Tatyan Karimova was zombified. Goldust was zombified. Everything in that trainwreck, the abomination that was XIII's advent calendar, they were all zombified too. Everything. Every plant, animal, living creature, non-living creature, everything. They all began to thirst for BRAINS. However, there is a finite amount of brains. All the zombies starved to death, died, and their bodies decomposed instantly and ceased to exist because I said so. So now everything was dead and had dissolved. All the people in all the universes ever. The slate was wiped clean, and the fictional version of every b8 user, past, present or future was dead. Then the multiverse collapsed in on itself because what was the point anymore? Needless to say, this made it impossible for someone to amass a huge amount of money to buy an island and make people battle to the death. Because nothing existed. tl;dr: Maniac won, congrats! But then everything died. So no more board 8 battles. Nice job breaking it, MSG. Winner: Maniac64, with a tortoise shell